The Dark Roar Rises: Chapter 2
Chapter 2- The Talk During the two days' wait, Kion was tracking down Janja and his crew out of the pridelands when he ran into an older lion who closly resembled his dad minus the different mane color. He had pale orange fur, red eyes, and brown ear rims. His most distinguishing feature is the unique black ear tufts that sprout from his ears, as well as the brown tuft of his tail in contrast to the black mane around his head. He was about the same size as Simba so looked taller from Kion's perspective. "Who are you?" Kion asked, feeling confused. "My name is Malka, I was Simba's adopted brother until my mother managed to find me and took me back to my pride years ago. Now I'm a rouge lion looking for someone to call family again. Who are you, young one?" Malka explained. Malka means Queen so he may have given that name accidently. "My name is Kion, I'm leader of the lion guard and son of King Simba" Kion replied. "You're Simba's son?! Oh! That explains the resemblance" Malka exclaimed. "And you're here because…" Kion began. "Well I'm here to see if there any rouge lions like me that want to be friends. In fact, I thought I saw an adolescent cub that looked similar to you in the Hakuta Matata forest" Malka stated. "A cub like me? You say that like I'm supposed to know what that's meant to mean" Kion said, seying him suspiciously. "Oh no, it's not like that. I thought you might find it cool to check them out sometime. See you later, Kion" Malka said as he ran off into position. The rest of the guard caught up with him. "Everything ok?" Fuli asked. "Yeah, the Pridelands are safe and we can go and relax now but no singing Bunga" Kion stated. Bunga groaned at this comment while Fuli laughed. Later that night…. Kovu thought about seeing Kiara again but was worried that she may have changed since the last time he saw her. "Kovu, Get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow" Vitani whispered. He curled up in his broken-up throne bed and forced himself to sleep. At the same time… Kion tossed and turned in his sleep, filled with worry. ''-Dream-'' Kion was surrounded by Zira's lionesses and bad hyenas and Scar stood beside Zira menacingly. "Do you remember THIS cub?!" He sneered as he used his mouth to hold up an older cub. This cub looked similar to both Simba and Kion who was small and slight, though broad and compact for a cub his age. His shoulders are slight, but as far as build goes, he is in good shape, being slim and moderately well-muscled with his features are more square, mirroring those of his grandfather with a rich golden pelt broken only by patches of lighter fur on his muzzle, paws, and underbelly, with a much bushier and reddish-brown in color mane which his tail tuft matches color, being somewhat bushier than his father's, and his eye rims follow the usual pattern, with the top shade being darker than his main pelt, while the bottom shade is lighter, a pink nose and orange eyes. This cub was slightly taller than both Kion and Kiara and had a look of fear in his eyes as he gazed at Kion hoping for a reaction. Kion was full of confusion. "Am I meant to know who that is?!" Kion cried in despair. "Kion, It's me! We've met before!" the cub cried. "I don't know you!" Kion cried back. "Ha, ha! You passed the test. Kill them both" Scar Stated as the lionesses and Hyenas attacked both Kion and the older cub. ''-end of dream-'' Kion jolted awake suddenly and shivered in fear as he tried to shake the dream out of his head. He went outside to clear his head and saw Tiifu looking at the horizon as night was slowly turning into day. Tiifu is a cream lion cub with a small tuft of fur sticking up from her head. Her ear rims are a light chocolate brown, with scruffy pink inner ears. Her stomach, muzzle, and paws are a pale cream. She has olive green eyes, a maroon nose, and three small pink speckles on each cheek. The tuft at the end of her tail is brown. On several occasions, Tiifu has been shown to have dark cream stripes on her legs. "You ok, Kion? I'm watching the sunrise" Tiifu asked. "I had a nightmare about seeing a cub I've never seen before" Kion confessed, avoiding the Scar part. "Maybe you should tell your dad? He might be able to help you" Tiifu suggested. Kion briefly hesitated before replying. "Yeah, thanks Tiifu." Kion said as Kion went back to the royal den. Later that morning…. The lion guard had just finished their patrol of the Pridelands and had found the place clear for now. "Guys, I have to do some errands for my dad so I'll see you later" Kion said while his friends continued back to Pride Rock. As Kion went off to meet Kovu and Vitani for their first meeting since the water hole 'incident', Malka gave the signal to Mzingo and Makucha to get into position. "Lion Guard! There are Vultures and Leparads in the pridelands!" Malka cried. "Where?" Bunga asked. "This way!" Malka exclaimed as he led them as far away as he could from Kion to where Mzingo's flock and Makucha were circling a group of ergets. Makucha is a stocky, well-built leopard with incredible agility and physical strength. His fur is a pale lemon color, and his rosettes are brown outlined with black. The spots on his face and neck are smaller and solid colored. His sclerae are dark yellow, with his irises being green. His inner ears are light pink, rimmed with black and a single rosette on the back of each. Half of his long tail is banded in white, and his underbelly and paws are white in color. He has thick, bushy dark brown eyebrows, long black whiskers, black claws, white teeth, and a black nose. His paw pads are red-brown. Mzingo's feathers are colored a very dark blue, paler on undersides of his wings and tail. His wings are three shades of blue, starting out dark blue, changing to a slightly lighter shade along the center, and finally becoming a pale gray-blue. He has a thick white ruff of feathers around his neck that extends down past his wings. He has black eyes, with purple lower lids and deep pink upper lids. His neck and head are both dull pink, with darker skin around his face. A smooth, triangular blue crest rises from the back of his head, forming a recurved spike. Three smaller spikes of this crest reach down towards his black eyebrows. His long, wide beak is bicolored; it is mostly a dull yellowish gold, but the curved part of his upper beak is red-orange. His legs are the same yellow as much of his beak, ended in sharp black talons. "The lion guard without their precious leader how perfect" Makucha growled. "We're just as strong without him. Makucha" Fuli hissed back. Makucha smiled and tricked them into following him straight to a dried-up watering hole near the Savanah. Meanwhile…. "Kovu, feel the ground for all movements and strike at the perfect moment to kill your prey" Vitani explained. Kovu crouched down as he felt the earth in his paws and felt a quick but small vibration. It was a long-tailed mouse like the one Scar tried to eat which Kovu tried to pounce but missed by an inch. Vitani sighed. "Kovu, if Mother were here she would snarl at you for being weak and merciful. Try again" Vitani stated. "Um, guys?" Kion asked. "Kion, Hi. I know we didn't really get to start on the right terms last time but I'm so glad to see you even though you glared at me last time when I did nothing wrong" Kovu pointed out. Kion laughed, nervously. "Sorry about that, no hard feeling?" Kion asked, awkwardly. "None taken" Kovu replied. "So um… I was told that we have to talk about this 'surprise' that was mentioned. Do you know what that is?" Kion asked. "Oh THAT. Well, we'd like you to me and Zira train Kovu for his 'Destiny'" Vitani replied. "Which is?" "You'll find out eventually, silly impatient Kion" Vitani laughed. So Kion watched Vitani teach Kovu how to track and kill prey like any lion would but in a more ruthless fashion. After watching the training a few times, Kion gave it a try. This time an injured antelope. Kion's eyes began to slowly get a darker shade of yellow-orange. A few hours later, he returned home. "Kion, are you ok?" Fuli asked. "I'm fine, just tired" Kion stated as he went inside. "Dad, I had this dream about a cub that looked a bit like me but with a brown tuft of fur. Who was that?" He asked Simba. Simba looked distant. "I thought you've already met him…." Simba began. Kion began to get angry. "I don't know who he is!" Kion cried as he stormed off to his part of the den to sleep. Later that night…. "Kion! Kion! Come to me, Kion!" A voice whispered in an urgent tone. Kion's eyes opened abruptly and he tip-toed away from Pride Rock without awaking anyone. "Scar, come out and fight!" Kion cried. "You really don't want to pick a fight with me, Great-Nephew. I have noticed you long to find out who the mysterious cub of your dreams is. I'm not allowed to give you the answer however Malka gave you a clue to where he is now. My real son, Nuka might be able to guide you part of the way but that's all the help you're getting" Scar stated. "Why did you hate your brother so much?" Kion asked. "He got the throne instead of me. My father just bypassed me like it was nothing, my old name was Taka meaning dirt (or want) but I got this scar from a previous failed attempt at your grandfather's life. You know, Picking Kovu to be my heir before Simba returned was one of the best choices I could have ever made as king. As for the lion guard of the past well… they're not where I'm currently roaming" Scar explained. "Oh… I really do want to find out more about that cub though" Kion sighed. "Nuka and Jasiri are the key, Now go and keep helping Vitani train Kovu. There is a big reward waiting for you at the end of all of this" Scar added as he went back to the realm he came from. At the same time… Zira paid a visit to the forest that was the home of Timon and Pumbaa but also had an extended tree area safe for two friends to hide from any pride lions. She got a glimpse of a hyena that looked older than Jasiri and her other sister with a lion that looked similar to Kion but with a brown tuft that had started to form into a mane thanks to his current age. Zira smiled. "I've got you now…..Kopa" She grinned. -To be continued in 'Episode 3'- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry some of the story is all over the place. I'm still getting around the planning and how to structure this like a 'season' type episodic story so it will take some time to get to the connecting stuff to the lion king 2 but I'll try to fit more Vitani and Kion time in there when I can. See you next time!;) PS: I won't be putting too many catchphrases like the show does, I'm trying to show what season 2 could be like so I'm going to improve on that through much less catchphrases because its annoying and I'm not that kind of person. Category:Gracekim12]] Category:Fanfiction Category:Gracekim12 Category:The Dark Roar Rises